


Cupcakes

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baked Goods, Community: daily_deviant, Cupcakes, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for a photo prompt of a bunch of cupcakes decorated with vulvas.





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2019 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/746312.html?thread=14837832#t14837832) as part of their 13th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Come try my cupcake," Susan said as her girlfriend walked through the door.

Cho grinned. "Is that a euphemism?"

Susan snorted. "I've been experimenting for the bakery's erotic line."

The kitchen smelled like sugar, and on the countertop sat several cupcakes, each topped with a frosting vulva. They looked mouthwatering… in more ways than one.

"Here, try one."

"I do like eating pussy."

Cho's eyes were dark as her dexterous tongue flicked out to lick up a stripe of frosting with an exaggerated moan. Susan's cunt throbbed.

"It's good," Cho said huskily, "but I know something that tastes even better."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
